GLIMMERING
by southx
Summary: meeting my love one.. is really unforgettable..


**GLIMMERING**

We are all longing for love.. We all need to be loved back and we all need to love someone.. Take chances even if whatever happens at least you can say that "I'm never been coward, I tried to express my feelings" so let's see how this one shot story will go..

_A young naïve, small, kawaii first year college student is been waiting for her prince charming to come.. But is this waiting will be worth?_

**SCHOOL**

"AiyOH! School is really tough.. Need to study hard, I'm now an incoming second year college student, this year will definitely tougher than before.." Mikan said with her left hand below her chin.

Then someone taps Mikan shoulder "hey, hey, Miss hardworking girl.."

"Hotaru!" Mikan said lightly

"don't take school seriously, you can pass even if you are not studying.." Hotaru said jokingly

"weh? Really? How come?" Mikan said

"you always said school is tough, but you are tougher than school.." Hotaru said while laughing a bit.

"ha..ha..ha..what a joke.." Mikan said with pouting lips

"Let's take our assessment form" Hotaru said..

"You go ahead, I'll stay here for a little while.." Mikan replied

"As you wish, just text me if you are done emoting,," Hotaru said

"Sure.. bye – bye" Mikan said

"haist.. When will my prince will come and save me from depression from school.. I've been waiting for you for so many years.. Come on baby come to me..I need inspiration" Mikan said to her self.. (eh funny?)

_When Mikan decided to follow Hotaru in the faculty_

"Hey look out!" someone shouted and grabs Mikan

"I'm sorry.. I didn't saw the car coming across.." Mikan said

"It's nothing, be sure next time you'll look on your way.. " the guy said with a crimson eyes..

"Bye – bye.. Thanks again " Mikan said and the guy smiled back..

(I almost got killed..wew! Thanks to him.. And he is kinda cute I like his eyes..) Mikan said to herself looking back to the place where the guy is..

"Mikan Sakura.. You never change.. The last time I saw you, you slip in the floor.. " the guy said (wew so he know Mikan all along)

"Hota.." Mikan said

"You.. What's with that face?" Hotaru asked

"I found my prince charming ahehehe.." Mikan said

"Really? Where? Who's that stupid guy huh?" Hotaru said frankly

"Hey.. He is not stupid he is my savior! " Mikan said happily

"Savior? Savior your face!" Hotaru said jokingly..

"I will definitely see him again.. Let's toss a coin, if its head I will see him again and if it's tail I will not (so sad)" Mikan said then they tossed the coin and …

"What's the use of tossing a coin?" the guy who saves Mikan said while holding the penny..

"You?" Mikan said with a shocked face..

"you are?" Hotaru asked

"Natsume Hyuuga, a 4th year college student in the dentistry department, nice meeting you both.." Natsume said while smiling

"Natsu..Natsume?" Mikan said

"yes, you said it right.." Natsume said

"so, you are Mikan's Prince charming.." Hotaru said..

"Hotaru cut that out!" Mikan shout..

"Oh look who is here, Natsume Hyuuga the heartthrob of dentistry department" Sumire said

"Hi.. "Natsume said plainly

"Are you here for me? I'm the campus queen this year.. Sumire is the name.." Sumire said

"Hey you.. he is not here for you he is Mikan's boyfriend.." Hotaru said arrogantly

"Mikan Sakura? The sophomore? Huh!.. how come a childish like her would catch a man like him.. Is that true Natsume – kun?" Sumire asked confidently that Hotaru is just telling a lie..

"That's true Sumire, she is my girlfriend.." Natsume said and he grab Mikan and stole a kiss from her in the lips..

"Since when?" Sumire asked angrily

"4 years ago,, since the day I laid my eyes on her.. she is just a first year high school student that day.." Natsume said..

_Mikan was shocked,, she didn't expect that someone is loving her without her knowing.. _

**ENDING -**

That's a true to life story.. My experience.. The first day I met my boyfriend.. The incidents that happened between us.. And that's the most unforgettable moment of ours.. The day he express his feelings unto me..


End file.
